freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Off Campus Eateries
'Good Resturants Within Walking Distance of Campus' Students at the University of Georgia love to eat. One of the affordances of UGA is the ability to be able to eat twenty- four hours a day at the dining hall . However, that is only during the week. On Friday and Saturday, all of dining halls close at 8 o’clock pm. On Sunday, the dining halls close at 2 o’clock pm. So what is a freshman at the University of Georgia to do during those times when the dining halls are closed? Fortunately, the “Classic city”, is home to many different places to eat. Some are very familiar and widely recognized, while others are original to Athens. Downtown Athens Many dining options are available in downtown Athens. One example is “Mellow Mushroom” located on East Clayton Street. Mellow Mushroom is a favorite of Lizz. Lizz is a third year C.L.A.S.S Advocate here at UGA and she loves their pizza. She says, “It is really good and inexpensive” (Rene). Mellow Mushroom’s small, ten-inch cheese pizza is seven dollars and fifty cents and the large 16-inch pizza is thirteen dollars and fifty cents (“Mellow Mushroom Menu”). For more upscale options, East West Bistro and Last Resort are located on West Clayton Street. Three freshmen here at UGA named these restaurants as their favorites. Charlotte names East West Bistro as her favorite because she “wants to try everything on their menu and it is really cheap for good quality” (Infinger). Trying everything on the menu is plausible because East West Bistro was voted “Most innovative menu” in the Best of Athens 1996, and it was voted in the top 75 in Atlanta Cuisine in 2007 (“East West Bistro”). Colee and Alyssa both recommended Last Resort “because of the really good cheesecake and good seafood”(Mileur) and “because the steak rocks!”(Alyssa). Last Resort was voted as “one of Athens’ most quietly sophisticated in-town Bistros”by Atlanta Magazine (“Last Resort”). Located midway between Last Resort and East West Bistro is Thai Spoon. Thai Spoon is a favorite of Tobi who is also a freshman at UGA. She names Thai Spoon as her favorite “because the food is really really really good and inexpensive” (Idowu). This proves to be correct because nothing on the menu cost more than ten dollars. In addition, based on “Google Reviews”, it has been rated three out of four stars. Baxter Street Downtown Athens is not the only place with delicious cuisine. Baxter Street has many great options as well. One option for a fast and filling meal is Wingster Cafe. Wingster Cafe is a favorite of Akelah, a freshman at UGA. She loves Wingster Cafe “because their hot wings are really good”(Martin). It is an option for a meal that is quick and close to residents living in the freshman high rises. Wingster Café does not only sell wings; many people go to Wingster Café for their Chinese food and wraps. Gnat’s Landing is a favorite of another freshman here at UGA named Kiersten. She loves Gnat’s Landing “because the shrimp po boys are really good and the atmosphere suits the restaurant”(Willis). According to “Trip Advisor”, Gnat’s Landing gets four out of five stars and atmosphere is one of the categories that earned the most votes. Also located on Baxter Street are Quiznos and Raising Cane’s. Quiznos is international entity familiar to many. It is famous for its “toasty” sub-sandwiches ("Quzinos - Eat Toasty, Be Green" ). Raising Canes is a national entity that is famous for its chicken tenders. Many students say that it is similar to Zaxby’s. It is fairly new being that the first store opened only fifteen years ago (Graves). However, it is evident that the food is good because they have expanded to eighty stores across the U.S in that short period in a very competitive market (Graves). Delivery Options Sometimes students bury themselves in their schoolwork so much that they do not have time to go to the dining hall to grab a meal or walk to a restaurant to get something to eat. Fortunately, many places deliver. Pizza is normally the first thing that comes to mind when we think about ordering in. As a result, I must mention that there is a Dominos and a Papa John’s located on Baxter Street next to Wingster Café and across the street from Brumby Residence Hall respectively. For more options for ordering in, Jimmy John’s Gourmet SandwichesStudent Friendly Dining and Restaurants for Different Occasions is a delectable restaurant choice known for delivering “gourmet sandwiches”. Its sandwiches are good for college students because they are reasonably priced, delicious, and they deliver. It is the use of fresh ingredients that set’s Jimmy John’s apart from other sandwich shops. Jimmy John’s is a great alternative to Subway because it is closer to campus than subway and subway does not deliver. However, Subway provides a twelve- inch sandwich for five dollars while Jimmy John’s offers an eight-inch sandwich for five dollars and fifty cents. Another option for delivery would be orderbulldawgfood.com. This website provides a means of ordering from many different restaurants in the Athens area that would not normally deliver. It is a cool way to browse many different restaurants at once. The only downfall is that it charges a two dollar delivery fee and the drivers still expect a tip. However, for those not feeling frugal, it is an easy way to get some good quality foods. Some of the favorite restaurants aforementioned, such as Gnat’s Landing and Mellow Mushroom are on orderbulldawgfood.com. Orderbulldawgfood.com also provides delivery for places such as Dunkin’ Doughnuts, Basket Robbins, and Yoguri for people that just want a snack. Orderbulldawgfood.com provides everything such as hibachi from Inoko Express, Mexican food from Taqueria La Parrilla, old fashion pizza from Cici’s pizza, and smoothies from Smoothie King. It really embodies everything that Athens has to offer in one place and gives everyone access to it. Eating in Athens should never be an issue for anyone because everything is affordable and easily accessible. Because Athens is a college-friendly town, many places give discounts to college students on Sundays and randomly throughout the week. Also, at the beginning of the school year, people around campus give out coupon books with many discounts for restaurants all over Athens. Athens’ cuisine is not the best thing about Athens, but it is one of the best. Works Cited Alyssa. Personal Interview by Tasheena Hinds. 26 Oct 2011 “Gnats Landing, Saint Simons Island - Restaurant Reviews - TripAdvisor." Reviews of Hotels, Flights and Vacation Rentals - TripAdvisor. Trip Advisor. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . “Graves, Todd. "Our Story." Todd Graves | Raising Cane's | Secret Millionaire | Chicken Fingers | Cane's Sauce. Raising Cane's Chicken Fingers. Web. 07 Nov. 2011. . Idowu, Tobi. Personal Interview by Tasheena Hinds. 26 Oct 2011 Infinger, Charlotte .Personal Interview by Tasheena Hinds. 26 Oct 2011 Martin, Akelah. Personal Interview by Tasheena Hinds. 26 Oct 2011 Mellow Mushroom Menu. Mellow Mushroom. Web. 8 Nov. 2011. . Mileur, Colee. Personal Interview ''by Tasheena Hinds. 26 Oct 2011 “Press | East West Bistro." ''East West Bistro | Athens, GA. 2011 East West Bistro. Web. 07 Nov. 2011. . “Quzinos - Eat Toasty, Be Green." Quiznos Restaurants - Sub Sandwich Restaurant. Quiznos. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . Rene, Lizz. Personal Interview by Tasheena Hinds. 26 Oct 2011 “Thai Restaurant." Google Maps. Google. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . “The Story." Last Resort Grill. Last Resort Grill. Web. 07 Nov. 2011. . Wilis. Kiersten. Personal Interview by Tasheena Hinds. 26 Oct 2011 Category:Food Category:Food Category:Food